Insight
by Nnix Ame
Summary: "How did you know you wouldn't get hurt." He didn't elaborate more than that but Totsuka knew right away what he meant. It was hard not to. "Hmm…I guess, technically speaking, I didn't." He replied honestly with a small laugh.
1. Spark of Belief

_**A/N**_ **:** Never did post my stuff from MikoTotsu Week last year on here and since it's coming up again soon for 2015, figured I'd post my 3 favourite ones I did.

I've edited and added to them so they're a bit different from the ones on my tumblr.

* * *

"That time…"

"Hm?" Totsuka, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, tilted his head back at the sound of Mikoto's low mutter. "Time?"

"How did you know you wouldn't get hurt." He didn't elaborate more than that but Totsuka knew right away what he meant. It was hard not to.

"Hmm…I guess, technically speaking, I didn't." He replied honestly with a small laugh.

There was a sharp tug on his arm and suddenly found himself with his back press against the bed. He blinked up at the ceiling in surprise before meeting Mikoto's piercing glare.

"I could have killed you." He practically growled, the grip on his forearm tightening for a split second. Totsuka made sure not to flinch.

"No, you wouldn't have." He countered easily. Mikoto felt his annoyance spike. Did this idiot actually know how serious the situation had been that day? How dangerous is still was?

"What would you have done if I burned you? If it didn't stop?"

"That wasn't going to happen."

"Totsuka-"

"No." Totsuka abruptly cut him off, his voice serious. His smile had all but disappeared, his eyes narrowed slightly. It was a look Mikoto rarely saw. "I told you. I won't get hurt by you."

Mikoto gave him a look of wary disbelief. Totsuka's sharp gaze softened.

"This power that you've gained, these flames…" With his free hand his reached up and pressed it to the center of Mikoto's chest. Even now, he could feel the power moving within this person, the strength hidden inside. "They're not for destruction. They exist to protect. I strongly believe that. That's why I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"…to protect." Mikoto repeated the words slowly, as though confused by them.

"Yes." Mikoto's grip on his arm loosened enough for Totsuka to get it free. He held Mikoto's face in both hands, lifting his body up enough to press their foreheads together. "A king protects those around him. I know you can do just that."

He pulled away, falling back onto the bed. He could see Mikoto struggle as the conflict he felt clashed with what Totsuka was telling him.

"…one day…I'll…"

' _I'll lose control. I'll end up like the last Red King. I'll-_ '

"It's fine, It's fine. It'll work out somehow." Totsuka smiled.

Mikoto starred down at him and despite his own misgivings about it all, wondered if there might be truth to Totsuka's words after all.


	2. Restless

When he woke up, it took Mikoto a moment to realize he was laying on the couch instead of his bed. His head was pounding, almost in sync with his heartbeat.

"Bad dream?" It was then he noticed a slim hand was on his forehead. He turned his head, not surprised to see Totsuka kneeling at his side.

"Your flames were starting to appear." He explained with a wry smile.

"You've been having more of those dreams lately." he went on when Mikoto didn't say anything. Mikoto let out a dismissive grunt before sitting up.

"Wanna talk about it? It might help."

"…don't remember." Mikoto answered after a pause. His gaze was fixed on the door, trying to ignore the pressure in his head, the burning in his chest. It felt as though something was building, begging to be released and-

The spot behind him sunk as Totsuka sat down, turning so his back was pressed against Mikoto's. A sigh escaped him before he could stop it. A calm wave swept over him, making some of the tension in his shoulders loosen. It was like cool water being poured over him.

"King's dreams must be vivid." Totsuka spoke as if commenting on today's weather.

"….what about you?"

"Hm?"

"What dreams do you have?" Mikoto turned his head but all he could see was dirty blond hair and an earring shining in the afternoon light.

"I wonder…" His head dropped forward slightly.

"Maybe they're vivid like King's?"

Mikoto frowned. He didn't like that tone. Softer than usual. Too quiet and low.

"What-" Mikoto could feel the weight on his back get heavier. "Oi. Don't fall asleep on me."

"But King's back is so comfy!" Totsuka's laugh was off; almost strained. Mikoto turned to get a better look at him. Just then the weight on his back disappeared.

"I almost forgot! Anna said she wanted to go out today. We probably shouldn't keep her waiting any longer."

Mikoto peered up at Totsuka, feeling a prick of annoyance at the obvious change in subject.

As much as he was tempted to comment on it though, he knew Totsuka wouldn't say much until he was ready to talk about it, if he ever was. He was always like that, even after they grew closer.

"You and your damn habits." Mikoto muttered, standing up. Totsuka's smile was almost apologetic but otherwise pretended not to know what Mikoto was getting at.

"Come on, King! It's been awhile since we all of went out together."

* * *

It wasn't long after that Mikoto finds Totsuka napping downstairs. Somehow he isn't surprised to see he was having a restless sleep. He was curled up on his side, the blanket had fallen to the floor from moving so much. His brow was furrowed, which was strange for him. His fingers kept twitching, as though trying to reach for something.

Not for the first time, Mikoto wondered just how much sleep this guy actually got.

He sat on the edge of the couch, wondering what to do. Though it didn't really seem like he was having a nightmare, the fact Totsuka was like this worrisome enough. Mikoto wasn't used to this, always being on the other end of these things.

He hesitated for a second before reaching out and stroking dirty blonde hair. He remembered how Totsuka would do this whenever he would have a particularly rough night. He didn't know if it would work the same for him but figured it was better than doing nothing.

It took awhile but eventually Totsuka's distressed look smoothed out to the usual peaceful one he had whenever he slept. After a moment, his eyes peeked open for a second and Mikoto's hand stilled.

With a sleepy smile, he murmured softly "King" before closing his eyes once more.

Mikoto starred at him for a moment before he grabbed the blanket off the floor, throwing it over his vassal. He moved the floor, his back pressed against the couch. He heard Totsuka shift until his forehead was pressed against Mikoto's shoulder. Mikoto reached behind his and ran his fingers through the others hair, probably tangling it all up.

As Totsuka's breathing evened out, Mikoto wondered once more just how much Totsuka really slept when he wasn't around.


	3. Flustered

**A/N:** Last one! The years MikoTotsu week prompts are out now so I will be working on those! Not sure when I'll be posting those on here but they will be up on my tumblr once the shipping week starts on Dec.8th!

* * *

Totsuka had nice eyes.

It was a thought that suddenly went through Mikoto's head as he watched the dark blond talk. He was going on about some new hobby he had recently picked up. He was really into his explanation, his eyes lighting up more than usual. They would narrow whenever he had trouble describing something before widening as he figured out the perfect way to get his point across. It was almost captivating how they revealed everything he was feeling in that moment.

"King? Are you still listening to me?" Totsuka waved a hand in front of him.

"Your eyes…"

"My eyes? What about them?" Totsuka asked curiously.

"…." Mikoto leaned forward to see them better. He hadn't really realized until Totsuka suddenly ducked his head, turning away from him.

Totsuka could feel his face heat up more and more. Though he loved it when Mikoto watched him he wasn't used to Mikoto giving him this much attention. His stare burned into him, making him feel unusually flustered. He wasn't all that sure what to do.

Mikoto, however, was amused by his reaction.. He moved closer, trying to peer around Totsuka to see his face better. Totsuka heard his movements and instinctively glanced to the side. His eyes widened when he saw how close his king was.

"Ki-King!" Totsuka put his hands on his shoulders, attempting to push him back. "Too close, too close! Give me some space!"

"That's rich, coming from you." Mikoto snorted, thinking back to when they were younger. Totsuka flush darkened.

"Well, that's…not..." He mumbled. Mikoto realized he liked this side of Totsuka. He found it almost endearing to see someone who was usually easy going have difficulty to even speak and over something as him being the one too close for a change.

"You're a weird guy." He commented.

"…you know, I actually really don't want to hear that from King." Totsuka pouted, looking mildly offended at the thought. Mikoto flicked him on the forehead. Totsuka flinched back and as rubbed the sore spot he hadn't noticed Mikoto moved his hand to the back of Totsuka's neck, pulling him forward.

It wasn't their first kiss but it was different from the others. Mikoto's nails scraped his scalp as his hand moved from his neck to tangle in his hair. Totsuka hung onto his arm, gripping the sleeve of the jacket King wore. He shivered when he felt teeth pull at his bottom lip and let out a low moan when he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before pulling away.

The red across Totsuka face had spread from his cheeks to the tips of ears and down his neck. He turned quickly on the stool and hid his face in his arms on the counter.

"King is too sneaky. Sneaky and evil and-" Came his muffled voice. Mikoto snorted. Yeah. A flustered Totsuka was definitely his new favourite thing.


End file.
